The New York Dolls
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Axel and Roxas are school rivals. Axel, the leader of the New York Dolls, does everything in his power to make skater Roxas' life miserable. It takes a near death experience to bring change their lives forever. Gift-fic for Dooomy-Chan.


**Title:** New York Dolls

**Rating:** Rated M. Some material may be unsuitable for some readers, reader discretion is advised.

**Word Count**: 9,908, and 29 pages in word. O_o I was on a mission!

**Warning**: Marluxia in drag, a bit of drama, some drug use. Oh! And man sex. There is quite a bit of man-sex going on. My first attempt at rimming. Nothing too big. So yeah, same old same old for me.

**A/N**: So a few months ago, Dooomy-Chan asked me to write her a story. And at first I was like, I don't think I can do this; I have a million other things to do. Then I somehow found myself typing this up, it seems that I'm unable to say no to her (curse you Dooomy-Chan lol), and I spent the majority of my free time thinking about how I'm going to get this thing down.

But I finally finished it. I think it's pretty good, but then again, I'm a bit biased. Anyways, I hope you like this Dooomy. And all you other fictioneers.

OoO-oOo

Twilight Town, a rather large city just a freeway ride away from Hallow Bastion, was a beautiful city, infamous for its sunsets. During the summer, flocks of people traveled from all over to witness this wondrous manifestation of lights and shadows.

The people of Twilight Town, however, barely notice this sight for they have lived in the city their entire lives, and the sunsets begin to look the same after a few years.

But one Twilight Town native watched the beautiful sunset as if it were the first time. And in a way it was, for you see, Roxas Strife has what the doctors described as retrograde amnesia, from a car crash he was in.

Apparently, two months ago, he was on his way to a party when his boyfriend ("Wait, I'm gay?"), Hayner, swerved to avoid hitting a deer in the road and ended up running into a street light.

Hayner came out with only a broken clavicle, and a few stitches.

Roxas wasn't so fortunate. Not only did he break his arm in three places, he lost everything. His name, his family, his entire life before he opened his eyes three days ago was lost. And the doctors fear it's gone forever.

But we are getting ahead of ourselves here. Let us go back, to before the accident, approximately three months before.

OoO-oOo

Roxas laughed as he skated past his boyfriend on their way to school.

"You gotta be faster than that Hay!" he yelled over his shoulder as he neared the gates of Twilight Town High. He could hear Hayner cursing behind him and smirked. He was totally getting to top tonight.

Just as the thought occurred, his board stopped abruptly, its wheels getting stuck on a large tree branch and Roxas went flying from it, landing a painfully on his wrist.

"Mother fucker!" he yelled, a long gash painted the left side of his jaw where it connected with the cement.

"Oops, did I put that there?" a voice asked with mock concern, "How rude of me."

Roxas turned to see the last person he wanted to deal with this early in the morning. The redhead smiled sweetly at him, making the blond snarl. Hayner hopped off his skateboard and squatted next to his boyfriend.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, ignoring their audience for the time being.

Roxas nodded as he wiped the blood from his face. That was going to leave a nasty scar.

"I would be much better if this douche didn't exist," he said nastily, glaring at the redhead in question.

"Oh Roxas, how your words wound me." Axel said holding a hand to his chest, swooning dramatically into Larxene's arms. The girl laughed as she fanned him.

Placated that Roxas was alright, Hayner stood and stalked towards Axel and his friends. "Words aren't the only thing that wound." he said swinging his fist and nailing Axel in the jaw.

The redhead cursed and pounced.

Roxas stood and tried to pull them apart. If the redheads' friends decided to join in, it would not be pretty. Six on two were not odds Roxas wanted to go up against, especially when he suspected his wrist was sprained.

"Shit, Hayner, no!" he hissed trying to pull his boyfriend back, while internally cursing his small size. Suddenly, Roxas was being held back by what felt like an iron grip.

Fearing it was one of the redheads' friends, Roxas kicked them in the knees in an attempt to get freed.

"I don't suggest doing that again," the man holding him said calmly. Roxas recognized this voice and froze. Officer Rude, one of the schools security guards.

They were so fucked.

Two other guards managed to pry Axel and Hayner apart, both of them yelling obscenities at each other. Well, Roxas assumed the redhead was cursing the blond. It wasn't in English, but he doubted he was yelling anything good.

"Você fodendo puta!" Axel yelled, through his busted and bloodied lip. "Quem diabos você pensa que você está colocando suas mãos skatista sujo em mim!"

"Hey, that's enough, yo!" Reno, the redheaded security guard that was holding Axel, said. "Acalme-se!" he yelled shaking him and Axel did as commanded, his body sagging against his brothers.

"Can't keep my eye off you for one minute, can I?" he asked shaking his brother again. "This is the third time this month, what is with you guys?" his sea-green eyes locked into Roxas' and he nodded to him.

"You… Blondie, explain. Now."

Roxas glared at being called "Blondie" but answered. "That fucker started it! He fucking tripped me on my board."

The elder redhead sighed. "This shit is getting old, fast. Come on, to the office, all of you." Roxas begrudgingly allowed himself to be steered towards the office after they let him grab his stuff.

OoO-oOo

They called themselves The New York Dolls, after the punk band from the seventies, and they were the bane of Roxas's existence.

The Dolls roamed the halls of Twilight Town High as if they owned it. Dressed in their ripped clothes, safety pins, and ass flags; it made Roxas sick.

But none of the other Dolls irritated Roxas as much as Axel did.

Once upon a time, the two had been close friends. They grew up together, and were joined at the hip. That is, until Roxas met Hayner and hopped onto his first skateboard during the sixth grade. After that, the redhead changed.

Their friendship ended up a fierce rivalry.

At first the blond didn't want to fight, call it wishful thinking that they could become friends again; he let Axel say what he wanted and wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

Then Roxas started dating Hayner in sophomore year and Axel's taunts turned into blows. He took any opportunity to pick a fight with the two blond's, he made sure that Roxas knew of his contempt.

At first Roxas thought it was because he was gay, but after catching the redhead going down on Marluxia at a party junior year, Roxas was forced to conclude the redhead was just an ass.

So instead of trying to stay somewhat civil, Roxas began to fight back.

OoO-oOo

Detention. A whole months worth of detention. While it was better than getting suspended, Roxas was not happy.

He could strangle that redheaded punk.

"You guys really should stop fighting them." Olette said sipping her strawberry shake, Namine nodded her head in agreement, her ever-present sketchpad was propped up against her empty coke glass.

They were sitting in their usual booth in Cid's Dinner after the aforementioned detention and the two blonds were recounted the events of this morning.

"Those bastards started it 'Lette. Roxas could have fucking broken something!" Hayner exclaimed waving a french-fry for emphasis. "Those punks are always starting shit."

Olette frowned at Hayner's language, "I know. But you guys can't afford to get in any more trouble this year! You might not get to walk during graduation!"

Roxas winced at the thought. His mother would kill him if they didn't let him walk.

"She's right, Roxas" Sora said in between bites of his third burger. "And mom will murder you if you don't walk. You know what she did to Cloud when he said he didn't want to walk." Both brothers shivered at the memory.

"I wish I was there." Riku said flipping his hair out of his eyes, "It would have saved some drama."

Kairi snorted, "Yes, yes Riku. We all know you're loyal to us, even if you do hang out with them."

Riku glared at her.

"You guys." Sora said giving them both a look, which shut them up.

Hayner made a whipping motion with his hands and Riku gave him the finger.

Hayner smirked leaning into Roxas, who stole a handful of his fries. "Hey, those are mine!" Roxas just chuckled, "Sharing is caring, babe."

Hayner frowned and grabbed his wrist to steal back his deep fried paradise, making him wince. "Does it hurt too bad?" he asked placing a small kiss on it. Roxas shook his head, "I'm fine" he said enter twining their hands.

It was times like these that made Roxas smile. Being with his boyfriend and all his friends, just talking and relaxing, made his day. He snuggled closer to Hayner, and sighed contently. The elder blond traced idle patterns on Roxas' thigh and Roxas wanted to live in this moment forever.

The bell jingled; signaling more patrons but the group paid it no mind, too busy discussing where they should skate.

"I'm telling you, we should hop on the tram and go to the 'spooky steps,'" Sora argued.

"No way man, last time we did that, I broke my hand!" Pence said rubbing his hand as if he could still feel the pain.

"Well if you didn't suck, you would've landed it!" Hayner said with a shrug earning a glare from Olette. "Don't be such a dick Hayner," she said putting her arm around Pence's sagging shoulders.

"What? I'm being honest!" Hayner said with a shrug.

The brunette just rolled her eyes.

They paid their bill and everyone made their way towards the door, when Roxas tripped. He would have hit the ground if Riku didn't grab him.

"Someone is clumsy today," a nasally female voice said from the booth next to them.

Roxas cursed and grabbed Hayner's arm before the dirty blond could finish the fight from earlier. "Come on Hay, lets go." he said pulling him through the exit.

"Yeah, listen to your boy-toy _Hayner_." Axel said with an evil smirk, "We'd hate for you to get your ass kicked."

It took the combined efforts of Roxas, Pence, and Riku to get Hayner out the door and down the street.

Although, Roxas wouldn't have minded if Hayner knocked some sense into the redhead.

OoO-oOo

"Ahh… ahh… _Hayner_!" Roxas cried as the older blond continued his ruthless thrusts inside of him.

Roxas knew that if Hayner couldn't relieve his frustration in fighting, he'd do it in fucking. Not that he was complaining at all, he loved it when Hayner got rough like this.

"Oh g-god!" Roxas whimpered his back arched in a perfect bow.

Hayner snarled as his mouth latched on one of the blond's dusky nipples, making him groan.

"F-fuck! Cumming, I'm cumming" Roxas cried as his body shook and he erupted all over Hayner's chest, his body relaxing after his orgasm tapered off.

He felt Hayner's jerky movements and a rush of warmth signaling his completion. He slumped against Roxas' chest as he tried to catch his breath, while Roxas ran idle fingers through his sweaty dirty blond hair.

After a few moments, Hayner pulled out Roxas, making him gasp, and rolled on to his side, gazing at Roxas with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Love you," he murmured kissing Roxas's freckled shoulder.

Roxas just smiled, "Hmm, love you more." he whispered giving him a smile, "Are you good now?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hayner smirked, "For now, but I might need some more 'Roxas therapy' in a few minutes."

Roxas laughed and pushed the elder away from him. "Pervert." he teased giggling when Hayner pounced him, kissing him deeply.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Hayner said pulling away, "Tidus's parents are going to be out of town next week and he is having a party, you wonna go?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Of course I want to go, idiot. Tidus throws the best parties." Roxas licked the side of Hayner's neck, "Now shut up and kiss me."

OoO-oOo

"Come on Roxas!" Hayner yelled from down the stairs.

They were heading out for Tidus's house and the smaller blond was taking forever to come down.

"All the booze is gonna be gone by the time we get there!" Hayner complained as he watched Roxas bound down the stairs.

"Sorry, sorry. I was finishing up that paper for my lit class." Roxas explained pulling on his coat. "It's due Monday and I know that I'm not going to do it this weekend." Checking his pockets for his wallet, Roxas nodded and they were out the door.

"I don't know why you took all AP classes senior year, I told you to just coast through, but you never listen to me." Hayner said starting the car.

"Yeah, well its too late to do anything now." Roxas replied with a shrug, though most of his attention went towards the radio, apparently nothing but crap came on anymore. With a sigh he sat back in his seat. "Plus the classes are fun. I know I'd be bored in regular classes."

Hayner shot him a sly look, "But I'd be in all of them."

Roxas grabbed the 'holy-shit' handle by the window when Hayner hit a curve to sharp. "Jesus, slow down!" he said glaring at him. Hayner just laughed and sped up.

"What's wrong Rox? Scared?" he teased.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm your ass" Hayner cooed, batting his eyelashes making Roxas chuckle. "Nope, I've decided to trade you in for a newer model." he said dryly, still clutching the handle.

"Babe, seriously, slow down." he urged, his blue eyes wide on his pale face.

They were driving down a highly unpopulated area, and there were always animal running out into the street.

"Oh calm down Roxas" Hayner said sharply glaring at him, "I fucking know how to dri—"

"Hayner look out!" Roxas screamed as a deer walked into the street, its large eyes illuminated by the headlights.

Hayner cursed and swerved, just missing the animal and jumping the curve, the car slamming into the light post.

The last thing Hayner heard was the sound of Roxas's terrified scream and the crunch of metal before the world went dark.

OoO-oOo

When he woke, he could hear the sound of his car as it sputtered and he couldn't feel his arm. With a grunt of effort, he managed to lift himself off the steering wheel and touched his wounded arm.

It was definitely broken.

When he turned his head, he didn't see Roxas in his seat. Panicking, Hayner called out his lover's name, but didn't receive any answering reply.

Struggling with one arm, Hayner managed to get his seat belt off and door open, paling at what he saw.

Roxas was lying in the dirt feet away from the car. Hayner scrambled to get to him, his heart sinking with each hurried step.

"_Roxas!_ Roxas, baby, answer me!" Hayner cried touching the blonds shoulder. He gagged when his hand became sticky with blood. Taking a deep breath, he felt for the blonds pulse and nearly wept when he felt it thumping against his fingers.

It was faint, but still there.

Quickly, he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. When they answered he rushed to explain what happened.

"P-please hurry, h-he's not moving. Oh god, _Roxas_! Answer me baby, oh god please hurry!"

OoO-oOo

Bright.

That was the first thought that passed through his groggy head when he opened his eyes to the world for the first time in two months.

There was a spiky haired brunet sitting next to his bed, and it took him a few minutes to get his body to work so he could touch the brunet, ask him where he was… _who_ he was.

The brunet jerked awake when Roxas touched his shoulders, his entire face lighting up "Roxas? Oh thank god!" he said, eyes welling with tears, "W-we thought you weren't going to wake up! Oh Roxas, you had us so scared!"

Roxas blinked his eyes a few times.

He tried to speak, but his voice was gravelly due to lack of use. The brunet brought him some ice chips and finally he was able to speak, but the words tore a hole through the brunet's chest.

"W-who are you?" he asked softly, "And why do you keep calling me 'Roxas'?"

After that, everything was a whirl of doctors and visitors; a blonde woman came to him and cried for a good twenty minutes and had to be escorted out by another blond man, while Roxas sat there perplexed. The brunet, Sora, explained to him that was their mother.

And Sora was his brother, his twin. The other blond was his older brother, Cloud.

And he was Roxas.

They had him stay in the hospital for two weeks after he woke up, wanting to make sure nothing else was wrong with him.

With the aid of a Sora and Cloud, Roxas was allowed to leave the hospital. The doctors said there was nothing wrong with him.

Beside the fact that he had no idea who he was.

OoO-oOo

Roxas was tired of being in his house.

The doctors said it would be good for him to return to school a month after he was discharged, but his mother wasn't taking any chances.

She made Sora bring him all the materials he needed to get his work done, but Roxas was forbidden to leave the house. At first the blond didn't mind, he was afraid of leaving his house and running into someone he was supposed to know.

He hated to look of sorrow they all had when he was unable to remember who they were. Especially the brown-eyed blond… Hayner. His boyfriend. A fact that Roxas surprisingly had no objections to.

Hayner came and visited him in the hospital, trying to get Roxas to remember something about him, and Roxas really wished he could because the blond looked so devastated. (_"Oh god Roxas, I'm so sorry. I should have slowed down!"_)

He learned that while he couldn't remember anything about his life, he could still do things. He could read and write, and he even managed to finish the majority of the work he had missed out on in school.

But he couldn't remember his favorite color, or what his favorite food was. He couldn't remember what he liked to do in his free time, or if his grandparents were still alive.

Sometimes, they had to call his name a few times before he remembered, _he_ was Roxas. It was getting irritating, and he began to spend the majority of his time locked inside of his bedroom doing homework.

Because he could remember two plus two equaled four.

It took him a while, but he finally managed to convince his parents to allow him to go back to school. Saying it would be good for him to have a routine when the truth was, he just wanted to stop staring at the same four walls for days on end.

OoO-oOo

On his first day back, everyone stared at him.

He had to get a tour of the school so that he wouldn't get lost, and arrived late to his first class. When he walked in, his teacher paused her lecture and gave him a big smile. "Welcome back, Roxas. I'm glad that you're back," she said softly when Roxas smiled back she handed him a book off her desk.

"I wont, however, tolerate tardiness in my class. We are studying _Hamlet_. Here is your copy. You have been partnered with Axel. Axel wave," the redhead waved his hand with a small frown, "Go sit by him, and he will explain what we are doing."

Roxas blinked at her. She was the first person who treated him normally since he woke up; he smiled at her and nodded.

Maybe today won't be so bad.

"Axel? Hi, I'm Roxas." the blond said holding a hand out towards the punk.

Axel gave him a look, "I know how you are, I'm not the one who got my skull bashed in because my boyfriend can't drive" he said simply.

Roxas blinked slowly and frowned. Did he really just say that? He was going to go off on the redhead, when their teacher cleared her throat. Roxas meekly sat next to the redhead and opened his book.

"So what do we have to do?" Roxas asked softly.

Axel sighed and ran his hands through his spiked hair, and explained what they project they were supposed to be doing. Once he was done explaining, they sat in silence and worked. After a few minutes, Axel growled and turned his entire body towards Roxas'.

"Sorry" he said plainly and Roxas blinked in question.

"About what I said, that was a real douche move on my part." Axel said scratching the back of his head.

Roxas just looked at him. He was quite attractive, even with all pericing's in his face. The redhead had high cheekbones and a sharp jaw and nose, giving his face an almost deadly look. But the most striking part of his face, Roxas had to admit, where his eyes. They were the brightest shade of emerald the blond had ever seen.

Axel raised his eyebrows as Roxas just stared at him.

"Ya know, you weren't so zombie like before, guess amnesia'll do that to you" Axel said shrugging.

Roxas flushed. Why was he staring at the redhead? He had a boyfriend, granted he can't remember a thing about him, but he's there! So Roxas was going to stop staring… right now.

It took a while, but he managed to pull his eyes from Axel's face. "I-it's no problem." he stammered. "I guess we weren't friends before?" he asked after a while.

"What makes you say that?" Axel asked obviously amused.

"You didn't visit me in the hospital, or when I was at home." Roxas explained.

Making Axel smirk, "No, we haven't been friends in a long time." he said with no spite in his voice, simply stating a fact, "But I did visit you, kid."

"Oh. I don't remember than, but that seems to be the story of my life" Roxas said spitefully as he underlined a passage in the book. Axel chuckled softly causing goose bumps to erupt over Roxas' skin.

"Don't worry about it Roxy, things will get better, the always do for you" Axel said grinning at the blond.

"Roxy?" he questioned raising an eyebrow making Axel flush, and Roxas was sure that if he wasn't so close to him, he never would have seen it.

"I used to call you that when we were kids." The redhead refused to make eye contact and Roxas couldn't help but think how… cute he was.

"I like it." Roxas said after a while but the bell drowned out Axel's response.

Roxas quickly packed up his stuff while he tried to remember what his next class was. He knew it was on the other side of the campus, but the room number escaped him. "It's Chem." Axel said in his ear making him jump.

"Jesus, don't do that!" Roxas said holding his chest and Axel gave him an apologetic shrug. "Now what is Chem.?" he asked shouldering his backpack.

"Your next class, we have it together." Axel gestured for the blond to follow him.

He did as commanded and together they weave their way through the crowded hallway. "We have the majority of our classes together." Axel said looking over at the blond. "Except for fourth and fifth, I have no idea what you do then."

Roxas nodded as he pulled out his schedule. "Art is fourth… with Namine. And fifth is a free period."

Axel shouldered past a tall kid who was standing in the walkway and had to grab onto Roxas's hand so he wouldn't loose him.

"Sweet, I've got fifth free too. I usually hand out in the north parking lot with the rest of the Doll's, you should come."

Just as Roxas was going to reply someone did it for him.

"Like hell he's doing anything with you!" Hayner yelled his arm was still in its sling but he had no trouble pulling Roxas's hand out of the redheads. Roxas frowned and pulled his hand from Hayner's, "I can make my own decisions, thank you very much" he growled and pulled Axel along, ignoring Hayner's questions.

Axel was silent the rest of the way to class, although he did send Roxas looks every few seconds.

When they finally settled in their seats the redhead had to ask, "Trouble in paradise?"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he pulled his book out of his backpack, "He has been doing that since I came home. 'Roxas you don't like that' 'Roxas, you don't like this' 'Roxas, that's not how you used to do that'. Its so infuriating!"

Axel pinched his lips together so he wouldn't laugh (Roxas was liable to smack him with his textbook after all) and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I always thought he was a douche."

That made Roxas's lips curve, "Yeah, I can tell you guys hate each other. Why is that?" he asked but the redhead simply shrugged.

OoO-oOo

"I think I'm going to break up with him," Roxas said sitting on top of the brick wall outside the school.

Over the past few weeks, the blond had been spending more and more time around the redheaded punk and his group of friends.

At first, he was afraid for his life. The lone girl, Larxene, was evil. Like clubbing baby seals, evil But Axel assured him she was loyal to a fault. Demyx, who turns out to be Hayner's cousin, was way too… cheerful and nice to hang out with them in Roxas' opinion, and his boyfriend was his antithesis, but somehow they worked.

Then there was Xigbar, who looked more like a pirate than a punk, with an eye patch and facial scars, and Roxas wondered how old he actually was. But Xigbar was cool, when he wasn't trying to get into Roxas' pants. And Luxord, who was the lone Brit of the group. He had a wicked sense of humor and he was forever trying to get Roxas to play cards with him ("Never do it, he will take you for all you're worth").

But Roxas's absolute favorite, besides Axel of course, was Marluxia. The pink-haired man was hilarious, and he had a tendency to dress in drag, and who didn't love that.

Slowly but surely, the Dolls included Roxas as if he belonged with them.

Axel blew a stream of gray smoke from his mouth and raises his newly pierced eyebrow. "Why? I thought you guys were in love," he said teasingly.

Roxas rolled his eyes and stole the cigarette from the redhead's long fingers earning a glare. "I don't remember why I love him." Roxas said with a shrug, "I mean, he's great and everything, but I don't know why I'm with him."

He took a drag and handed the cigarette before Axel bite him… again.

"I feel like I'm leading him on or something." Roxas shrugged, "I think the best thing would be to end it, and try and start over."

Larxene cackled, "How positively ruthless, Roxy." she said pinching his cheek. "I do believe I have taught you well."

Roxas pulled out of her grasp and frowned, "Don't call me that," he snapped. "And how is that 'ruthless'? I think staying with him would be worse."

Larxene gave him a chilling smile, "It's ruthless because he is in love with you." she said plainly. "And you're going to break his heart."

Roxas hung his head. He didn't want to hurt Hayner, he was a great guy, but there was just… nothing there.

Axel wanted to hold the blond, wanted to kiss him and tell him everything would be alright. But he couldn't. He just got Roxas back, and he knew the blond would leave if he knew. Larxene looked him in his eyes, and he knew she was doing this on purpose. That bitch.

"Ah don't feel too bad, little dude." Xigbar said patting him on the shoulder. "He's a big boy. He can handle himself without you."

"You're only saying that because you think you'll have a shot if he's single" Marluxia said sounding completely bored with this conversation as he examined his nails. "Give it up, Xigbar. He's not going to sleep with you."

Xigbar glared at the pink haired man, "And you think you have a shot?" he asked harshly.

Marluxia looked up and him and raised an eyebrow, "I know I have a shot" he said cockily making Roxas flush—partly because the statement was true, "But Larxene is the only one for me." He wrapped his arms around the blonde female and winced as she poked him in the side.

"Flower boy" she said her voice akin to loving and everyone looked away.

They were the oddest couple.

"Okay, that's enough about getting into Roxas's sinfully tight pants" Axel said glaring at Xigbar, who had the sense to look apologetic, "Roxy, I say if you wonna leave him, then do it. There's no point in staying if you don't want to."

Roxas nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Sending Hayner a cryptic, 'We need to talk' message. He got a reply a few minutes, 'Cid's Dinner, 20 mins'.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas hopped down from his perch on the wall. "I'll see you guys later," he said distractedly trying to figure out how he was going to tell the elder blond how he was feeling.

OoO-oOo

Roxas arrived at the dinner before Hayner, and chose a booth that was out of the way; he'd seen Hayner's temper since he'd woken up… it wasn't pretty.

He ordered a chocolate shake while he waited and ten minutes later, Hayner skated up to the double doors, swinging them wide open as he walked in. He looked around searching for a head of honey blond hair and smiled when he saw Roxas.

'_This is going to be harder than I anticipated.' _Roxas thought holding a hand over his chest.

"Hey, babe" Hayner said leaning forward to kiss Roxas, who leaned back before their lips could connect. Hayner frowned and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing one of Roxas' hands.

Roxas opened his mouth, but couldn't get the words out; instead he looked down at his lap.

"Roxas?" Hayner urged squeezing his hands trying to give him some comfort.

Finally, Roxas looked up into brown eyes that held so much warmth for him, his own eyes radiating with tears, gently he untangled their hands.

"Oh." Hayner said sitting back against the booth, "I see. So are you actually going to say it, or do I?" he whispered, his voice full of pain.

"I'm so sorry" Roxas said truthfully. Even if he didn't love Hayner, he was still a great guy. "I just can't do this. I think… we should just end this."

Hayner began to shake his head and Roxas held a hand up, "Let me finish." He needed to say this, the elder blond had to know.

"I don't want to end up hurting you. What… what if I can never love you like I used to? You deserve to be happy with someone who can give you what you need." Roxas paused and wiped at his face in frustration.

"I mean, who are we kidding, Hayner? This can never work! I'm not the same person anymore. The Roxas you loved is gone, and I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry. But I don't think he's coming back."

Hayner looked frightened, "Don't. Don't say that! You don't know for sure, the doctors said—"

"The doctors said there is a less than fifteen percent chance that I'll remember anything before the accident." Roxas interrupted. "Is that what you want? A fifteen percent chance that he'll come back? You deserve better."

Hayner stood from the table, nearly knocking over Roxas's drink in the process.

"This isn't you, this is Axel. He put it in your head that you don't want me anymore." Hayner said spitefully.

"This has nothing to do with him, this is my choice. _My_ decision!" Roxas stressed, his hand thumping against his chest.

"Whatever, Roxas. Have a nice life." He gave Roxas one last look, and stalked out of the dinner without looking back.

Roxas watched him go wishing that could have gone better. He grabbed his cell and dialed the one person he knew would make it better.

"Axel? Can you meet me at Cid's?" Roxas said shakily into the receiver.

Axel sighed, "I'll be right there, Roxy."

"Thank you."

OoO-oOo

Roxas was miserable.

Well not completely miserable, but pretty damn close. Hayner wasn't speaking to him, and Pence and Olette took his side and are giving him the cold shoulder too.

He still had Namine and that came as a great relief. The platinum haired girl was too mellow to take sides, but she did tell Roxas he should think about talking Hayner again.

And it wasn't that Roxas hadn't tried to make peace with the other blond, his actions were just being ignored.

Whenever Roxas came up to Hayner, who always had Olette and Pence in tow, he would receive a stony silence and they would all walk off.

And it hurt.

But Axel and the rest of the Dolls were there for him, making it a bit easier. Surprisingly enough, Demyx was the one who gave him the best advice.

"If Hayner really cared for you, he will get over this. But until then, you've got to keep it going, don't let him bring you down."

Taking those words to heart, Roxas stop trying to apologize to Hayner and push him out of his mind. When he did, however, he noticed something.

Axel began to take his spot.

At first, the blond figured it was because Axel was always there. They had all their classes together, after all and they spent all their free time with each other, with or without the Dolls. Roxas thought nothing of it before; he never noticed how… couple-y they had become.

They had a standing date each Friday to head up to the clock-tower and watch the sunsets –for Roxas still hadn't gotten enough of the sight– and afterwards Roxas ended up spending the night at the redheads house.

It they were apart, they were either talking on the phone or text messaging each other.

They would go to the movies, or walk around the mall. It was apparent to everyone besides Roxas that something was going on.

That is, until Namine said something to him one day.

OoO-oOo

"Are you and Axel going out?" Namine asked once Roxas sat next to her in their fourth period art class.

Roxas looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "What? No! Axel is just my friend, what makes you say that?" he asked propping his feet on his skateboard moving them back and forth.

"Well, its just you guys are always together" she explained her own face hidden by the canvas in front of her.

"He's my friend. Of course we're always together." Roxas said defensively.

"Oh, I just thought… I mean it would make sense," she said with a tiny shrug.

Roxas stared at her as he painted, ignoring his gaze, she was insane. Axel didn't like him like that… he didn't like Axel like that.

Well, okay, maybe he did like Axel in more than a platonic way, but so what, he was a great guy, anyone who spends more than five minutes would see that.

'_Huh, that's weird' _Roxas thought feeling… something in his chest. He couldn't possibly be jealous of the thought of anyone liking his redhead like that. _The_ redhead, the, not his.

Roxas shot Namine a glare for making him think like that and pulled his sketchpad out of his bag.

He never noticed the small smile on Namine's face. This was going to be easier than she anticipated.

OoO-oOo

Axel was sitting outside the art room when Roxas and Namine finally emerged, absently fiddling with the safety pin adorning his pants.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked causing Axel to snap his head up in surprise.

"Roxy!" Axel grinned standing to his feet. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here? I could feel my life wasting way!" he said dramatically.

Roxas snorted and allowed himself to be tugged into Axel's long arms. The redhead placed his chin on top of Roxas' head, ignoring his demands to stop, and smiled at a giggling Namine.

"Hello my darling, Namine. How are you doing this lovely day?" Axel asked chuckling,

Namine blushed, "Hi Axel. I've been good, thank you."

"Oh! Right, there was a reason why I'm here, besides getting you darling." Axel said squeezing Roxas, "Namine, Malruxia's having a party Friday to celebrate the beginning of spring break. He told me that, and I quote, 'to invite Roxas' sexy little blonde friend'"

Namine smiled, "I would love to come, tell him I said thanks for the invite."

Roxas grunted as he pushed against Axel's chest trying to get his freedom, "I take it, the invite extends to me too?"

Axel's grip was relentless and Roxas sighed in defeat, "Of course you're invited Roxy, don't be silly. In fact, you are coming over directly after school Friday to the Dolls pre-party, party."

"Why does the idea of that frighten me?" Roxas asked to no one in particular as he relaxed in Axel's arms. Namine gave him a sly look and muttered something about Kairi and Xion, taking her leave.

They watched her leave silently, still standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Can you let me go now?"

OoO-oOo

Roxas cautiously moved through the packed house in search for a familiar face. Namine got dragged away by some dark haired girl that Roxas didn't know, and now he was alone.

Well, not really _alone _per se, half the school had to be packed into Marluxia's extremely large house. But still, Roxas didn't know any of these people. Pushing past yet another couple that decided the middle of the walkway was the perfect place to eat each other's face, Roxas found himself in the kitchen.

"Don't even think about if, fire crotch," Larxene hissed, grabbing a bottle of Jack out of Axel's hands. "Keep your hands off." Axel pouted at her, hoping to get some of the coveted drink to no avail.

Roxas snorted, even he knew Larxene is a booze hog.

Axel turned to the sound, and his entire face lit when he saw Roxas standing by the door. "Roxy!" he yelled bouncing over to the blond and pulling him into his arms, "Where have you been? I missed you." Axel nuzzled his face in Roxas' neck.

Oh he was loaded.

"Jesus, Ax." Roxas chuckled, ignoring the heat in his cheeks, "How much have you had?"

Axel mumbled something against Roxas' skin and pulled away. "Not nearly enough because _someone_" he turned to glare at Larxene, "Is an evil harpy and won't share."

Larxene gave him the finger and poured herself a shot. "Eat me" she laughed.

Axel's face twisted in disgust, "There isn't enough alcohol in the world, Larx" he said pulling Roxas outside. "Come on, Rox. We're gonna find someone who knows how to share."

Roxas compliantly followed the redhead onto the patio where the rest of the Dolls were situated around a large table. "Look who I found!" Axel yelled pulling up a chair and pulling Roxas into his lap.

Roxas rolled his eyes but didn't fight the hold.

"Roxas, Roxas. Riku gave me this pill and everything fucking glows Roxas! You should totally have one of these, 'cuz it is fucking awesome!" Sora said rapidly. Even from across the table, Roxas could see how dilated his pupils were.

Roxas glared at Riku who held his hands up defensively. "He said he wanted to roll!" Roxas opened his mouth to yell but Riku cut him off, "It's cool, I'm watching him. It's not his first time anyways. Chill."

"Anything happens to him and it's your ass, Kage." Roxas said pointing. Riku gave him a mock salute an allowed the giggling Sora to climb in his lap.

"You my small blond friend," Luxord said leaning half across a complaining Xigbar, "Are way to coherent for my taste. Have a shot or four!" he cried holding up a bottle of absinthe.

Roxas shook his head, "Someone needs to keep you all in line."

Axel snorted and squeezed Roxas to him. "Come on Roxy, its spring break! Let go and join the dark side!" the redhead said poking him in the side. Roxas squirmed away from the touch and sighed.

"Fine, one shot." He said holding up a finger, "And that is all."

The table cheered and Luxord poured him a generous amount, "To your health" he saluted. Roxas rolled his eyes and threw the drink back, wincing at the sting in his throat.

The rest of the night was a blur.

Roxas remembered bits and pieces. He took another shot… or maybe two more. He remembers something about Queen and a lampshade. Dimly, he remembers Marluxia in a dress and Larxene's heels. And he remembers someone speaking fluent Portuguese.

Then there were sloppy kisses and heated touches. He remembers clothing being ripped and teeth and tongues and _oh god_ yes, more. He remembers heat, and sweat and skin on skin. Pale skin, and red hair, and _god _those eyes.

So green, and so deep they were looking at his fucking _soul_.

He remembers '_fuck, more please' _and _'just like that'. _He vaguely recalls a few slurred, _'god I love you'_s and the _'so close, don't stop'_. And he's sure that was the best orgasm of his entire fucking life.

OoO-oOo

When Roxas woke, his mouth felt like the Sahara and his head was two seconds from exploding grey matter all over his pillow. Opening one eye, he let out a pitiful groan when the sunlight threatened to finish him off and snapped it shut again. What happened last night?

He felt someone shift behind him and froze.

Who was in his bed? Opening his eyes again, braving the sun, and looked down. Oh god, where are his clothes?

Panicking, he clenched his muscles and signed in relief when he felt none of the normal had-drunken-sex-last-night pain. Maybe they passed out before anything could happen. He desperately wanted to turn and see who was behind him, but he figured aspirin was needed before he could face his would-be partner in debauchery.

Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and grabbed the nearest pair of boxers. He slipped out of the room and after a quick search, found the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he places both hands on the sink and concentrated on not throwing up. Because that is not something he wants to do right now. Once he had his stomach under control, he set out his hunt for drugs.

A drug will do, his hangover wasn't fun.

"Jesus, it's like a pharmacy in here," he said to himself, opening the medicine cupboard.

"That's what told Xemnas the other day!" a voice said the bathtub making Roxas curse and jump a good three feet in the air. Turning to the tub, he pulled back the curtain and froze.

In the tub lay Vexen wearing naught but a (thankfully closed) white lab coat a pair of yellow gloves and a pair of goggles around his neck.

Roxas pushed the curtain back and slowly stepped away, "I don't even want to know. It's better for my sanity if I simply ignore this."

He quickly grabbed the precious bottled of aspirin, a glass of water, and closed the bathroom door behind himself.

Downing two pills and half the water, Roxas slinked back into the room he woke up in. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and paled at what he saw.

Axel.

A very naked, Axel. In his bed.

He must have squeaked or something because Axel's eyes opened and glared at him. "Shut up, my head is fucking killing me!" he hissed grabbing a pillow to cover his face.

Still gaping, because the pillow is only coving his face there are other _things _still out in plain view, Roxas could faintly hear the house start to stir.

"Roxas, close the door" came Axel's muffle voice, "And give me some of those pills, _please_."

Numbly, Roxas did as commanded and shook two pills out for his friend. Axel sat up and quickly swallowed them down with a gulp of water. Flopping down he let out a pained whimper, "Why does my fucking ass hurt"

Roxas gasped, "Oh fuck."

Axel looked over at him, and attempted to raise an eyebrow but it didn't seem to want to cooperate, making him look like half his face was twitching. "'Oh fuck' what?"

"What do you remember from last night?" Roxas asked slowly beginning to panic.

Axel's face screwed in concentration as he thought. "Ahh… not much." He said rubbing his face, "It's too early to think about anything, ever." His eyes slipped shut and Roxas grabbed his shoulder.

"Axel, I need you to think! Because I don't remember anything past those fucking shots of absinthe! And this is fucking important!" Roxas hissed, his eyes wide.

Axel sat up and finally seemed to notice his undressed state. Whirling wide green eyes to Roxas, Axel paled when he saw only boxers covering his body. Familiar black boxers. "You're wearing my boxers… oh god we didn't."

Roxas looked at the floor and pointed, "I think we did."

There, lying innocently was an open condom wrapper.

"Oh god…" Axel said pulling the sheet around him in a weak attempt at modesty, "Fuck, Rox, I'm sorry. This is not how I wanted this to happen," he moaned pulling at his hair. "I get a bit… frisky when I drink. God, I'm so fucking stup–"

"You wanted this to happen?" Roxas asked, shocked.

Axel blushed, and shrugged. "I hoped it would happen one day, in the future… maybe. Did you?"

Roxas thought about it. Axel was the best thing that happened to him since his accident. The redhead took him under his preverbal wing and helped him re-learn the bits of his life he ha lost. Axel was always there, no matter what, and Roxas knew he could depend on him for anything.

The blond didn't even bother taking Axel's physical state into account. He knew the redhead was hot. All lean muscle and hips. Not to mention he was gorgeous. With those sharp features, that hair, and the badass attitude. But what always speeds his heart up is when Axel looked at him with those eyes. The depthless pools that told a story each time he saw them.

But he was scared.

Hayner still refuses to speak to him. And the blond knew he would be heartbroken if things with Axel when south and they never spoke again. He wasn't too weak to admit he valued what they had.

Axel seemed to take his silence, as rejection and his entire body seemed to sag with dejection. Catching the change, Roxas opened his mouth to explain, when the door swung open.

"Roxas? Namine's been looking for… you?" Demyx finished standing in the doorway taking in the situation. His entire face flushed seeing them both basically nude in bed together.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll just tell her you're busy" he said covering his eyes, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, carry on!" he said too brightly and slammed the door shut.

The two on the bed sat there staring in the spot where Demyx just stood, confused. Shrugging, Roxas turned and grasped both of Axel's hands in his own. The redhead tried to pull away, but Roxas pulled him closer.

"Of course I wanted this" he started, biting his lip in thought, "Who wouldn't want you? You're one of the best people I know. You're kind, and funny and smart. But I didn't want to mess up what we have, Ax. You mean too much to me."

Realizing his slip, Roxas flushed but kept his eyes trained on the elder.

Axel's breath caught and Roxas was rewarded with the brightest smile he had ever seen. He pulled Roxas into his lap and shook his head, "I don't care about the 'what-if's. I care about you." he pulled Roxas into a breath-taking kiss. His tongue moved lightly into Roxas' mouth, teasing, and encouraging Roxas to do the same.

Roxas felt Axel's hands caressing his sides, his back, and over his chest. His thumbs stopped to flick over his erect nipples causing him to gasp and squirm in his lap.

They pulled apart before it could get too heated and Axel smiled at the slightly dazed look in Roxas' eyes.

"Do you think it's too early for me to say that I love you?" he whispered against Roxas' lips.

OoO-oOo

Two months.

Two long months of test and homework and studying. And it all paid off. They were done. No more waking up at six am, no more teachers yelling at them to turn in papers.

Graduation was an interesting event. Demyx and Sora both managed to drop their diplomas, but luckily no one fell the obscene amount of stairs to the podium. Not surprisingly, Zexion's valedictorian speech went off without a hitch.

There was a barrage of pictures and hugs and kisses from parents and family, and then _finally _they were free.

Marluxia's parents allowed them to use their beach home for the weekend, with strict rules of no alcohol that were immediately disobeyed, and the Dolls had their beginning of summer kick-back.

It wasn't as big as what Axel dubbed the spring break fiasco of 2010, but no less fun.

They were all spread out in various location in the large house; talking, drinking, fucking celebrating because they did it!

Well… not all of them.

Somehow, Roxas and Axel managed to sneak away into one of the many bedrooms, without the other knowing.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped as he was pinned roughly against the wall. The redhead had one hand threaded through honey blond hair leaning his head back so he could suck on the delicate skin there, while the other slipped down terrifically tight jeans.

Roxas hips jerked into the warm hand gripping him, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Ax, bed" he panted when his legs threatened to give out from under him. Axel grunted in agreement and pulled his hand out of his pants, much to Roxas' disappointment. He yelped in surprise when he was scooped up into his boyfriend's arms.

"I can walk you know" Roxas grumbled pulling Axel's shirt from over his head. His teeth making acquaintance with his ear, pulling sharply at the helix piercing. Axel's breath caught and his nails attached themselves to Roxas' hips.

"Not when I'm done with you," Axel growled depositing Roxas onto the bed, stretching his entire body over his smaller one.

"Promises, promises" Roxas whispered surging forward to capture Axel's bottom lip into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it then sucking to sooth the sting. Axel let out a whimper and reached for the buttons of Roxas' pants.

They made quick work of each other's clothes, making sure mouths and hands and teeth and tongues made contact with each new piece of exposed flesh. By the time they were both bear, Roxas was so close to the edge, his cock was leaking a steady flow of syrupy liquid from the tip.

Axel scooted down so that his mouth was poised over the swollen member and quickly swallowed it down.

Roxas grabbed fistfuls of the bedding beneath him as he tried not to loose it too soon.

"Ax, don't… I'm too close!" he hissed even as his hips pushed into the warm heat surrounding him. Axel let out a snort and continued his ministrations, his head bobbing in time with Roxas' thrusts.

"F-fucker!" Roxas whined pathetically.

Axel ignored him and ran the pads of his fingers around his entrance. "Come on, Ax!" Roxas yelled.

Axel pulled back, letting Roxas' cock fall from his lips. He place Roxas' thighs on his shoulders, and gave the puckered hole and experimental lick with the flat of his tongue. Roxas' entire body froze and he let out a long broken moan at the feeling.

He rolled his hips trying to persuade him into doing more. Axel smiled at the reaction, "Interesting." He spread him wider, digging his nails into Roxas' skin, testing out with slow, broad swipes and teasing, darting licks.

Roxas was incoherent with pleasure. He knew he was yelling so loud the entire house must be able to hear him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

When Axel sealed his mouth over his twitching, saliva-slick hole and suck gently, Roxas almost sobbed.

Feeling confident, Axel pressed the tip of his tongue inside and Roxas clamp his inner muscles down around it. Axel moaned. This was so dirty, so _intimate_ and he fucking loved it.

When Roxas let out a splintered, "Please," he almost lost it.

He needed to be touched so much it almost hurts, but when Roxas whimpered his name he pushed his tongue in deeper, feeling the muscle give way to the gentle intrusion. His tongue swiped at the cannel walls tasting Roxas' unique, heady flavor and he wanted more.

Pushing Roxas' thighs higher to get better access, he plunged his tongue as deeper, "Oh god!" Roxas cried arching his back trying to drive it deeper. His actions earned another moan from Axel the vibrated all throughout Roxas' body.

Pulling back, Axel heard Roxas cry out in protest, his breathing was labored and Axel just loved how his flushed face was twisted in need. He looked back down at the spit-shiny opening and licked his lips.

He quickly wet two fingers with saliva and slides them between parted cheeks.

"Yes," Roxas sighed. "More please!"

The redhead watched as the muscles practically swallowed his fingers and he could wait to feel that around his cock. Quickly as he dared, Axel began to starch the blond, trying to tune out the erotic sounds spilling from those lips.

"Ready," Roxas gasped clutching at red hair, "I'm ready, please. Fuck, Axel please!" he begged. That's how Axel knew Roxas was close. Roxas didn't beg, he demanded and took what he wanted.

Leaning over the side of the bed, Axel located his pants and could have cried when he found the condom and small bottle of lube he grabbed earlier.

He hurriedly unrolled the thin latex onto his throbbing cock and squeezed a liberal amount of lube into his palm. Locking eyes with the panting blond, Axel stroked himself with the slick liquid.

Roxas' eyes locked on the sight and he opened his legs wider, and Axel could see the slick hole and oh god he needed to be there right _now_.

Stretching over Roxas again, he placed a steadying hand on the blond's hip while the other positioned himself. "Now, Carvalho" Roxas demanded and Axel thrust forward until his balls were cradled against Roxas' ass.

He wanted to kiss the blond, but wasn't sure if he would allow it after where his tongue had just been. Roxas surprised him by pulling him down and kissing him softly, their tongues moving in a gentle dance.

"Move" Roxas whispered against his lips, the corner of his own pulled in a smile.

Axel slowly withdrew and thrust again, watching Roxas as his eyes fluttered shut and his back arched. Axel peppered his throat with small kisses as he whispered to the blond. After a few thrusts, he began to pick up the force behind his thrusts.

Roxas groaned as the rigid flesh almost pushed against internal gland.

His breath caught with each thrust, and he gripped Axel's ass in encouragement. His face was flushed with pleasure and Axel smirked when he felt the blonds cock twitch against his stomach. He wondered if he could get the blond to come without touching him.

Circling his hips with each thrust, Axel searched for the spot that would make Roxas scream… "Ahh… Axel. There!" Roxas moaned pushing up to meet the harsh trusts.

Axel couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine from hearing Roxas say his name. "Mais uma vez, dizer o meu nome outra vez!" Axel hissed, biting down on the sensitive flesh of Roxas' collarbone.

"A-Axel, oh god, Axel!" Roxas cried.

Axel growled and thrust harder into the blond, he needed Roxas to come. "Come on, Roxas." He whispered, "Venha para mim, bebê."

"Oh god!" Roxas moaned, tossing his head back as the rough thrusts of Axel's dick made the heat in his stomach coil and lash out. His entire body began to tremble and he seized Axel tightly as he came, pressing his face against Axel's neck.

Axel cursed as he felt Roxas' cock pulse between them and his ass spasm around him, drawing his own orgasm out of him. A long moan fell from his lips as he shot his load inside of Roxas.

It felt so good; he worried that he might black out.

His limbs gave out and he lay heavily against Roxas who didn't have the breath to argue, so he simply ran his finger through slightly tangled red hair. It took him a while to realize Axel was mumbling to himself and he nearly giggled with glee.

The blond had no idea what the redhead was saying, but it was sexy to hear him say it.

"Tão bom, bebê. Deus eu te amo." Axel muttered kissing his shoulder as he slowly pulled out of his body. Any longer inside of the still spasming heat and he was going to get hard again.

Flopping down on his side, Axel pulled Roxas into his arms.

Roxas laid his head on Axel's chest, intertwining their fingers together. "Did you like that?" Axel asked after a while, a bit hesitantly. Roxas looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask?" he asked astonished, "I'm sure the entire house knows how much I liked that." Axel simply looked at him and Roxas flopped back down on his chest with a sigh.

"I can't believe you're going to make me say this" he said to himself and cleared his throat. "Yes, Axel, I enjoyed you sticking your tongue in my ass. I enjoyed it so much, in fact, I want you to do it again at your earliest convenience."

Axel sputtered in surprise at the bluntness of the statement. "A simple yes would have been fine you know."

Roxas glanced up at him and smiled. "I know."

Axel rolled his eyes and closed his eyes, wanting to take a quick nap before they had to go downstairs and deal with the rest of the Dolls and whatever lude comment they had for their disappearance.

"Hey Ax?" Roxas asked just as he was drifting off.

"Hmm?" he asked to tired to open his eyes.

"Is it too late to say I love you too?"

Axel opened his eyes and stared down at the nervous blue eyes. His entire face broke into that smile that made Roxas fucking tingle, and laughed. "Are you kidding? It's never to late."

Roxas leaned forward and kissed that smile, "Good. Because, I love you."

OoO-oOo

Translations:

1.) "You fucking bitch! Who they hell do you think you are, putting your dirty skater hands on me"

2.) Again, say my name again.

3.) Come for me

4.) So good, baby. God I love you.

A/N:

Guess what I'm doing, having a celebratory cup of tea. Why am I celebrating you ask. Well because I've finally finished this beast, and nothing says 'I-finished-this-monster-one-shot-thank-you-baby-Jesus' better than a hot cup of green tea with lemon.

Dooomy-Chan, I must love you or something because this was a monster! Almost thirty pages. I think I have everything you asked for (and a teeny tiny –twenty pages– more). I hope you liked it ^_^

And I hope all you not Doomy-Chan people out there enjoyed this too!

Oh! Did anyone catch my Demyx Time reference? If you're the first person to PM me what it was, I'll write you a story of you choice!


End file.
